JTeens: Country Magic
by StellaMagic
Summary: The J-Teens journey to Kansas to find Cody, the kid with the Earth Key. Meanwhile, Drago begins to miss his dad after seeing Farmer MacDonald with his sons, and the goblins have a plan that will bring the J-Teens through a maize of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Earth Key Found**

In Angus's Celtic Antique Store, Colleen, Hsi Wu, Drago, Jade, and Ice were hanging out. Ice was admiring the merchandise.

"So all these antiques are from Ireland?" he asked.

"Yes," Angus said, "And I appreciate it if you don't touch any of them."

"You got it," Ice said.

Angus, Tohru, and Uncle were conjuring another locator spell for the holder of the Earth key.

"This locator spell will help us find the holder of the Earth Key," Tohru said.

Suddenly, a magic window appeared. It showed a Celtic cross with a picture of a bull on it.

"That must be the Earth Key," Colleen said.

Then, it showed where it is located: Arline, Kansas.

"Arline, Kansas? That is where Egbert and Mordecai live!" Jade said happily.

Then, it showed who the Holder of the Key is: a muscular black boy.

"Better take a picture of him, Jade," Colleen said.

Jade did what she said and took an instant photo of the guy.

"Lucky for you, I know someone there who may help you find our earthbound buddy," Jade said as she dialed her cell phone.

She is calling an old friend from Arline, Kansas: Farmer MacDonald.

"Hello, Farmer MacDonald. This is Jade Chan calling.

Farmer MacDonald was on the other line, happy to hear from Jade.

"Jade Chan! It's been a long time!" He said, "How are ya?"

"I'm okay. Listen, I have some new friends who are on a magical quest."

"Another magic quest ya say? It's about time we got some more excitement!"

"Yeah. They need help finding someone with a magical key. Can you meet them at the airport?"

"You bet your chi spell I'll help."

"Better pack your things, Guys," Drago said, "We got a long trip ahead of us."

"And fast before those goblin dudes can keep up," Ice said.

Back at the ruins of San Francisco, the goblins were still conjuring the same spell to find the Earth Key.

"We better get this next key, or his Royal Pain is going to bury us alive," Mump stated.

"Don't worry, Mump," said Baldro, "I found a spell that will tip the odds in our favor no matter where we go."

Then, the Key shows up in the Magic Window. It also showed the location.

"The Earth Key has been found," Illry said, "A good thing earth is our element, Brother."

"Indeed, Illry. We will defeat the J-Teens soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Meeting the MacDonalds**

The J-Teens finally arrive at Arline, Kansas. It is a small farm town with country houses and small stores. They are already at the "Welcome to Arline, Kansas" sign outside of town.

"I feel like I'm on a Hee-Haw episode," Drago said.

"Jade said that someone named Farmer MacDonald is supposed to meet us here," Colleen said.

They were waiting around when they see a pickup truck coming their way. The truck stops and coming out were Farmer MacDonald and his sons from "When Pigs Fly". Also coming out were Egbert the Rooster and Mordecai the Pig.

"Well Howdy, y'all," Farmer MacDonald said, "I'm Farmer Eli MacDonald. These two are my boys, Buford and E.B., and my magic livestock Egbert and Mordecai."

"Jade told us about you," Colleen said.

"And she told us about you and your magical quest," Buford said.

"So two of you can show us your real forms, Drago and Hsi Wu, if that be your names," Farmer MacDonald said.

Drago and Hsi Wu know that these humans can be trusted with their secret, so they changed into their demon forms.

"Whoa! First wizards and magic animals; now a pair of demons and goblins stealing magic keys!" E.B. said.

Egbert and Mordecai slowly approach the J-Teens.

"What cute animals you have here!" Colleen complimented.

"You think they would taste good in soy sauce?" Hsi Wu asked.

The animals got scared from his remark and ran behind Colleen. Colleen, Drago, and Ice gave Hsi Wu dirty looks.

"What did I say? What'd I say?" Hsi Wu asked with a confused look.

"Sorry about that," Colleen said, "His brain is due for its funeral."

"Yeah well you guys can stay over at our farm while you search for the Earth Holder," Buford offered.

"We got plenty of room in our barn since Egbert and Mordecai are willin' to share their space," says Farmer MacDonald.

Colleen sees Egbert and Mordecai cuddling Drago.

"Obviously, Egbert and Mordecai are taking a liking to you, Drago." Colleen stated.

"Drago always did have a way with animals," Hsi Wu said.

While they are talking to the MacDonalds, the goblins traveled via portal to a nearby cornfield.

"We're here," Baldro said.

The Trio looks around and sees scarecrows all around.

"Perfect for the Reanimation spell we have in store for the J-Teens," Baldro boasted.

"Yes. Who would have thought it would take an army to take them down," Illry said as the three of them giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Finding Cody**

While the goblins are preparing their plan to put an end to the J-Teens, they have arrived at the MacDonald Farm via pickup. Colleen was explaining to Farmer MacDonald what their magical quest is.

"So you have to find four magical keys before three goblins do and unleash their prince and their army?" Farmer MacDonald asked.

"We think the Earth Keyholder might be here in Arline," Colleen said.

Colleen took out a picture of the guy and showed him to Farmer MacDonald and Buford.

"We know this kid," Farmer MacDonald said, "His name is Cody Matthews."

"You guys know him?" Drago asked.

"He works part-time as our farm hand," Buford said.

"Don't let his muscles fool ya," E.B. said, "He's really a nice guy underneath."

"Where can we find the dude?" Ice asked them.

"He lives just up the road from us," Buford said.

The J-Teens walk up the road from the MacDonald Farm. They finally came across a white, two-story house with a huge cornfield and a barn.

"This is where Cody is supposed to live," Colleen said, "I hope he's home and believes in magic."

"Don't worry, Colleen," Hsi Wu said, "If he doesn't, Drago and I can convince him the easy way."

"I just hope the easy way don't scare him," Ice said.

Colleen walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. A black woman opens the door and answers them.

"Can I help you kids?" the black woman asked.

"We're here looking for someone named Cody Matthews," Colleen replied, "Is he here?"

"Yes he is," the woman said, "I'm Neeta Matthews, his mom. Cody should be out in the barn, gathering the hay."

"Thank you, Mrs. Matthews," Colleen thanked.

The J-Teens head over to the barn. They see Cody raking up the hay into the barn.

"There he is," Colleen said, "Let's go and talk with our earthbound friend."

Colleen walks over to Cody while he does his work.

"Cody?" Colleen called out.

"Oh hi," he said, "How do you know my name?"

"I was told about you from Farmer MacDonald," Colleen replied, "Do you have a necklace with a picture of a bull on it?

Cody got out his necklace and showed it to Colleen.

"This necklace you mean? It's a family heirloom," He answered, "Why do you ask?"

"It's important that we talk to you," Drago said, "Have you shown any special powers?"

"What do you mean "Special powers"? Cody asked.

"Better show him, Colleen."

Colleen saw nearby water pump and used the water in it to make it float. Cody was pretty amazed by what she was doing.

"Wow! I thought I was the only one with powers!" Cody said.

"That's not all we have," Colleen said, "Drago. Hsi Wu."

Drago and Hsi Wu changed into their demon forms.

"WHOA!!" Cody yelled with a shock look on his face.

"We better explain everything to you," Colleen said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: The People vs. Illry**

Colleen, Drago, Hsi Wu, and Ice explained the whole thing to Cody, who is surprised by all this.

"So these goblins want all four keys in order to free their ruler and an army of them?" Cody said.

"That's right," Colleen replied, "That's why we have to get you and the key back to Section 13 before the goblins find you."

"Too late, Brat!" a voice shouted out. It was Illry with a scythe. He warbled the Funeral barge music as he waved the scythe.

"Is that one of the goblins?" Cody asked.

"Afraid so!" Colleen said.

"And the small dude has a really big scythe!" Ice screamed.

Illry jumped up with the scythe and tried to wave it at Colleen, but she dodges every move he makes. Colleen takes the water from the water pump and forms an ice scythe with it. She uses it to block every blow Illry tries to make, but he manages to cut and break it.

"Worth a try!" Colleen said nervously.

She starts to run as Illry chases after her. Drago takes the rake Cody was using for the hay and blocks his path.

"So you want a gladiator fight, huh?" Illry remarked, "I'll give you a gladiator fight!"

Drago dodges his swings then blocks the scythe with the rake. After that, he swipe-kicks Illry with his tail. Illry was rubbing his back, and then he furiously tries to swing the blade at Drago. He ended up breaking the rake. Drago was now unarmed and vulnerable. Illry lifted the scythe and was about to strike Drago. Suddenly, a trash can lid flies out of nowhere and breaks the blade off of the scythe. The one who threw it was Buford. The MacDonald Men came in time to help.

"Now you two are even!" Farmer MacDonald shouted.

Buford and E.B. ran right toward Illry, but he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Buford pondered.

They were walking backwards, looking for him. Illry suddenly popped out of the ground and kicked the boys so hard; they made impact on the barn wall and fell unconscious. Farmer MacDonald ran to them.

"Boys, are you alright?!" Farmer MacDonald yelled out of concern.

"Nobody hurts Buford and E.B.," Cody shouted out, "It's time I showed this guy my powers."

Cody held out his hand. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A large boulder was coming out of the ground and began to float. Cody punched the boulder hard enough to slam Illry and send him flying. Colleen was impressed.

"Wow! That's some serious Earth Power," she said.

Drago was watching Farmer MacDonald help his boys up. Seeing him with his sons made him think about him and his dad. Drago began to show a sad look in his eyes. Colleen and Hsi Wu noticed this and realized what was wrong.

"Oh no," Colleen said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Drago's Grief**

That night, Colleen and the others were having dinner at the MacDonald's home. Cody was joining them, talking about today.

"If I told someone asked me before I got my powers that I was gonna take on a goblin, I wouldn't have believed them!" he said with excitement, "Did you see me take that little guy on with just one swing?"

"Yeah you were really kickin' magic behind, Code-man." Ice said.

"Don't think of this as a victory yet, Cody," Colleen said, "If Illry is here, his brother Baldro can't be far behind. Who knows what he's up to?"

"Is Baldro really that bad?" Cody asked.

"He's the leader of the trio and former general of the army," Colleen replied.

Colleen looks around and noticed that they are one Dragon boy short.

"Where's Drago?" she asked.

"Your dragon friend said he don't feel like eating," Farmer MacDonald said.

"Yeah. He took some of his dinner and went out to eat in the barn," Cody said.

"I guess my nephew still hasn't gotten over what happened yet," Hsi Wu said.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. What's been wrong with the D-Dude?" Ice asked, "He hasn't burned anyone once."

"I'll tell you what is wrong with Drago, but you're not gonna like what you're gonna hear," Colleen assumed.

"We're listening," Cody said.

Meanwhile, Drago was back in the barn, having his dinner on a pile of haystacks. After he was done, he dug into his left pocket and got out the rock that use to be part of his father Shendu. He was thinking about him and their time together in the void. Drago was shedding a tear when Egbert and Mordecai came in. The two animals noticed how sad he looked and tried to cheer him up by cuddling him. Drago smiled a little but only for a moment.

Back at the farmhouse, Colleen has already told the guys about what happened to Drago's family besides Hsi Wu. They were horrified to here the whole story.

"His family got destroyed by those goblins?!" Cody shouted.

"His dad? His aunts? His uncs all gone?!" Ice shouted.

"Afraid so," Colleen answered back, "Hsi Wu is the only family he has left now."

"Drago just feels really alone without the rest of our family," Hsi Wu informed, "You see, his mother was a human just like the rest of you. Drago has spent most of his life being shunned by both demons and humans all because he either doesn't look human or because has the stench of human on himself. That is why he wanted our chi from the Immortal Objects. Drago thought the more demon chi he collects, the closer he gets to become a whole demon and finally be accepted by his demon brethren. Most of our family made him feel welcome when we first met him, but without the rest of us, Drago feels like he no longer belongs anywhere. Besides, during those two years of imprisonment, Drago and his father have become real close despite any betrayal."

Colleen began to show a look of concern for Drago. That night, while everyone was asleep at the MacDonald Farm, Colleen was thinking about what Hsi Wu said about Drago and how alone he feels. She is not the only one. Cody was back at his house and kept thinking in bed about Drago as well. He got up out of bed and decided to check on Drago. Cody went to his dresser to get out clothes. Back at the MacDonald house, Colleen already had her robe on and walked over to the barn to check on Drago. She went inside and sees Drago sitting on top of the haystack while Egbert and Mordecai are asleep. Drago was still looking at the rock. Colleen walked toward him until he saw her.

"Colleen, what are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered, "I've been worried about you being in here by yourself."

"You don't have too," Drago said.

"Drago have you been thinking about your dad when you saw Farmer MacDonald with his boys?" Colleen asked with concern.

"Seeing him be there for his sons made me remember how my dad was there for me," Drago replied, "I'm sure my uncle told you what it was like for me being half-demon."

"Yeah he did," Colleen sighed, "Rejected from both sides has gotta be hard for you. Drago, I know the J-Teens can never replace the family you lost, but they and we have something in common."

"What's that?"

"We all care about you no matter what race you are from. You think you're alone, Drago, but you're not."

Drago gets off of the haystacks and walks over to Colleen. He suddenly hugs her for her kind words. Colleen holds onto him tightly. Then, they both heard weird rustling sounds coming from outside. It sounded like straw walking.

"What's that?" Drago pondered.

He lets go of Colleen and walks over to the barn door to see what was outside. Suddenly, a scythe bursts through the wall. Coming into the barn were scarecrows that have somehow come to life.

"Something tells me they are not from Oz!" Colleen said nervously as the scarecrows have them surrounded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6: The Scarecrows Attack at Midnight**

The pumpkin-headed scarecrows walk slowly toward Drago and Colleen. Drago got in front of Colleen and held out his fists.

"Stay behind me, Colleen," he told her.

Then, coming into the barn after the scarecrows, came in the Goblin Trio.

"I should have known you'd be behind the creepy scarecrows, Baldro!" Drago said.

"We came for the Earth Key, Drago," he demanded.

He gets a good look at him and Colleen and smiles deviously about this.

"I see you and your new girlfriend have spending time together," Baldro snickered.

"She's just a friend," Drago snapped, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Then you won't mind if my scarecrows take her!"

The Scarecrows grab hold of Colleen and hold onto her real tight. A third scarecrow came toward her with the scythe. Drago realized what they are planning to do.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

"Tell us where the Earth Key Holder is, Drago, or your maiden really be beside herself," Illry said.

Drago knew he didn't have a choice. If he says no, Colleen will be killed and he would lose the first real friend he's made. He was about to tell him about Cody when Cody himself came in and spoke out.

"He's right here!" he shouted out, "A good thing I decided to check up on Drago, or I wouldn't have seen the barn surrounded by a field of scarecrows. You must be Baldro."

"And you must be the Earth Holder," Mump said.

Cody gets out his key and shows them to the Goblin Trio.

"That's right, and I have it right here," Cody said.

"Cody, don't!" Drago yelled.

"Don't worry, Drago," he said, "I know what I'm doing. You goblins want it? Come and get it."

Illry and Mump ran toward him as Cody backed away slowly.

"Now, Guys!" he shouted.

Hsi Wu and Ice slammed the two from both ends, knocking them unconscious.

"Goblin-cream sandwich," Ice remarked.

"Fools! I still have an army at my disposal!" Baldro shouted out.

More scarecrows suddenly appeared out of the cornfield. The three holding Colleen hostage suddenly had barrels put over their heads, courtesy of the MacDonald Family. The scarecrows were stumbling while trying to get out. The J-Teens were fighting off the scarecrows outside the barn. Ice was throwing punches on two scarecrows surrounding him. He slams both of them with both hands. Colleen used water from the pump again and began to form a ring of water in mid-air. A lot of scarecrows have her surrounded. Colleen then let the water ring fall on them. Then, she began to take deep breathes, creating ice on the now-soaked scarecrows. They were finally encased in ice. Drago and Hsi Wu were fighting off some scarecrows of their own. Drago was burning down a few with fireballs while Hsi Wu was fighting them with his tail. Egbert and Mordecai suddenly woke up and they rammed a scarecrow that was about to get Drago from behind. He bent down and petted both of them. Baldro was watching the whole thing and smiled.

"They can fight them as long as they can, but as long as I hold that spell that brought them to life in one piece, the scarecrows will keep coming," he boasted.

Cody overheard what he said, giving him an idea. He unleashed a Hun Gar attack, crane-style. It unleashed some dirt, flying into Baldro's face. He accidently let go of the spell that brought the scarecrows to life. Cody grabbed the scroll.

"I got the spell Baldro used, Guys!" Cody said.

"Great, Cody," Colleen said.

"Go wide, Drago!" Cody shouted as he threw the scroll into the air.

Drago unleashed his Dragon breathe and burned the scroll, giving an angry look in Baldro's face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he screamed.

The scarecrows suddenly went back to normal and fell to the ground. Baldro looked down at the ashes and angrily storms toward Drago. Just as he was about to ram him, Colleen, Cody, and Ice block his way with their elements literally at hand. Illry and Mump ran up to Baldro.

"And this is for demolishing D-Man's family yo!" Ice said.

They unleashed there elements on the goblins, sending them flying until they are out of view.

"Bon Voyage!" Buford said as he waved good-bye to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Welcoming a New Member**

The goblins flung all the way to a nearby cornfield. They were picking themselves up while holding their heads.

"We blew it again!" Illry shouted out.

"The prince is gonna have our heads!" Mump said.

Suddenly, a magic window opened up behind them, showing the prince himself.

"That can be arranged," Froggo said

The Trio screamed knowing they are in trouble again.

The next morning, the J-Teens were prepared to head back to San Francisco. Captain Black has already arrived to pick them up. Colleen was just holding onto the Earth Key as the J-Teens were saying good-bye to Cody.

"We really wanted to thank you for your help, Cody," Colleen said, "You really saved our skins and the rest of us when you helped destroyed that scroll."

"My skin especially," Drago said.

"Anytime, Bro," Cody said.

"A real shame you can't come with us to San Fran, Dude," Ice said, "We could use some muscle in the J-Teens."

"Funny you kids should say that," Buford said, "Cody's mom got a job in San Francisco's History Museum as an art restorer. They are gonna be moving next week."

"Surprise, Guys," Cody said.

"That's great, Code-Man!" Ice said.

"Welcome to the J-Teens, Cody," Colleen said.

Drago is saying his good-byes to Egbert and Mordecai.

"I really wanted to thank you two for saving me from that scarecrow," he said to them.

Mordecai and Egbert cuddled Drago.

"Between you and me, I've been thinking about what Colleen said last night, he said, "And she's right. The J-Teens are my new family, especially Colleen."

Drago walks over to the van as he waved good bye to the animals. Drago hops into the van and sits next to Colleen.


End file.
